


im the type of person that likes to think things through

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everything is Fine and Nothing Hurts, Ben is there but u don’t see him, Drabble, Gen, and family fun times, basically just fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A good friend requested a fic based off of some tua fan art which I’ve posted a link to in the notes ^^





	im the type of person that likes to think things through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaffre_Cyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffre_Cyan/gifts).



> Here’s the link to the fantastic art! 
> 
> https://romyjones.tumblr.com/post/183389594462/original-text-post-by-off-white-violin

"Ow! Hot hot hot!" 

Allison shook her head, a stray curl escaping her haphazard bun only to cling to the smooth curve of her cheek, "Klaus for god's sake don’t get so close to the fire."

Klaus whined, "But I  _have_ too! The prime marshmallow roasting spot is in the middle near the coals!" 

Diego snorted, biting down on his s'more, "Why don’t you ask Ben to do it?"

Klaus straightened, eyes widening, "Holy shit you’re right, Diego!" A moment later he wilted, giving puppy eyes to the empty spot to his right, "What do you mean absolutely not?" 

Allison smirked as she finished off her own perfectly cooked s'more. Somehow she’d even managed not to get any gunk on her. The fire crackled cheerfully as the seven Hargreeves siblings sat around it in the dark courtyard of the Academy, relaxing in their months after successfully averting the apocalypse. 

Luther sipped on some hot chocolate, staring with a slight puzzlement into the flames, "Are we sure this is legal?" He was of course, referring to having a bonfire within city limits.

Five waved a hand absently, "Who cares? Besides, if it is, what are they gonna do? Arrest us?"

Diego snorted, "Been there, done that." 

Vanya, to Five's right and Klaus's left shrugged, "Maybe a fine?"

Klaus giggled, "Well that’s not a problem, is it?" He was, of course, referring to the hefty inheritance they had all finally received. 

Vanya startled as Five jolted, yanking his stick away from the fire. Diego laughed, "Hey, we got a live one!" 

Allison waved her hands, "Blow it out, blow it out!" 

Luther straightened, watching this spectacle with poorly disguised fondness.

Five glared at his siblings, holding his flaming marshmallow closer to him than was probably considered safe. Klaus snickered, "Your marshmallow is on fire." 

Five would’ve stuck his tongue out at his brother, but that was _childish_ so instead, he huffed and turned up his nose primly, "I happen to  like burnt marshmallows."

Vanya hummed, "Its still burning, Five." 

Klaus was still giggling at his misfortune and Five, annoyed and utterly fed up with his brother, without thinking, bit down on his flaming marshmallow. 

Allison screeched, lunging forward, almost falling into the fire. Vanya choked. Klaus froze, wild eyed with horror. Five, to his credit, doesn’t react in the slightest to placing a currently on fire marshmallow in his mouth. 

In fact,  he _swallows_ _._

Klaus's shriek is muffled by his hands over his mouth in disgusted distress. Luther still hasn’t had time to react, shocked by the rapidly unfolding events. 

Diego blinks, "That... was disgusting." 

Allison presses a hand to her mouth, but it’s Vanya who speaks first, "Five! Are you alright?" 

Five croaks, but then clears his throat, wincing as he speaks, "I told you. I like them burnt."

Klaus laughs hysterically behind his hands, "Holy shit...!"

Five glowered, "Shut up." He takes a sizable bite of the bar of chocolate that he was supposed to eat on the s'more, "I’ve eaten worse."

It’s Diego who breaks the shocked silence with a muted laugh. Allison catches on to the ridiculousness of what just happened and soon all of them are laughing. Five sulks around his chocolate bar and sore mouth and pretends that he isn’t smiling at his sibling's amusement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone the eating of burning marshmallows- in fact pls do not eat burning marshmallows XD


End file.
